callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Final Stand
: For the Tier 3 perk, see Last Stand. Final Stand is the last deathstreak perk unlocked in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3, unlocked at level 39. It allows the player to crawl around and use their primary weapon (as opposed to their pistol when in Last Stand) when they are downed. If the player can survive long enough, he will make a full recovery and go to the prone or crouching position, where they can then stand up and move around normally again. The player must have a deathstreak of four (dying four times in a row without getting a kill) or a deathstreak of three (with the Hardline Pro perk) to activate Final Stand. Overview The Final Stand will be activated each time the player spawns until he gets another kill. However, much like Last Stand, the Final Stand deathstreak will only take effect if the player is downed by body shots or fall damage. Therefore, it is possible that the player may not get to use the deathstreak (in the event that each and every death the player has while the deathstreak is activated is caused by headshots/explosion/melee etc.). Once the player breaks the death streak and scores a kill, the perk will no longer activate upon spawning; however it remains in effect for that life, so the player can still use Final Stand after scoring a kill. If a player has selected Last Stand and Final Stand as perks, and Final Stand becomes activated, then Final Stand will override Last Stand. If the player survives Final Stand then they will go into Last Stand before their next death. There is a challenge called "Living Dead" which unlocks the "Living Dead" Callsign that is earned by entering Final Stand and surviving the full 20 seconds or getting a kill while in Final Stand. If a player survives the 20 seconds and gets up, they will not be able to enter Final Stand again in that life. If they still do not get a kill with their second chance, they will have to wait until their next life to use Final Stand again. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' Final Stand returns from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 as a 4 deathstreak. It is unlocked at level 32, being the third deathstreak instead of the last deathstreak unlocked. Trivia * The icon image for Final Stand is a Phoenix, a mythological bird that is said to be able to go through the act of "rebirth" at the end of its life. Instead of death, it burns into ashes, and is then reborn from the ashes. * When Final Stand has been activated the players killstreaks will still continue if they survive. * If the player uses a killstreak while in Final Stand, the game says "You cannot use this killstreak in Last Stand." although the player is in Final Stand. * Any Final Stand kills count towards kills whilst in prone. * If this deathstreak is active and a Tactical Nuke is called in, the player will go into final stand, and the end of game leaderboard states the player is alive. However, the match will still end, registering everyone as dead. * The Finishing Moves challenge "Last Resort" can be completed even after the player has recovered from Final Stand (survived the full 20 seconds). References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Deathstreaks